If You Were A Movie This Would Be Your Soundtrack
by Emmasexual
Summary: These five songs tell a story, our story Draco, but is it our happy ending? Based on the album "If You Were A Movie This Would Be Your Soundtrack" by Sleeping With Sirens, COMPLETE
1. James Dean & Audrey Hepburn

**AN: This is my new story, I can't really update my stories because school is so busy at the moment, I swear if I see the words AQA or Edexcel again I will kill someone.**

**This is pre written so I will update every other day, the chapters are quite short and all songfics, I suggest you check the perfect album out.**

**This was kind of a challenge to myself, I know I've done the best I can but I still wish it was better, whatever, it would be cool if you left a review :)**

* * *

If You Were A Movie This Would Be Your Soundtrack

Chapter 1 - James Dean & Audrey Hepburn

* * *

"I thought I loved you." Draco knows straight away what that means, he knows just what Hermione means by that.

"And now?" He asks, "how do you feel now?"

She says that she doesn't know, she doesn't know how she feels. Everything is all twisted up in her head, and she can't think properly, she needs to go, she needs to think.

She's leaving him; he knows that. He knew it would come one day, he realises, he knew that he loved her more than she loved him. He'd fallen too fast and now it was coming back to ruin it for him. Karma, he thought bitterly, always knew the best way to break its victims, it seems. He'd given up so much, risked so much for her; just to be with her. He'd broken more than his pride, he'd broken contact with his family, his friends. It was all for nothing. He thinks bitterly. No, not nothing, something. But she doesn't love him; maybe she never did.

"I'll always love you." she needs to know that, at least; he feels she deserves that, somehow. Or maybe he deserves to tell her. "Draco, I don't-" "I know." he stops her, "but I love you."

_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay, forever with me._


	2. Roger Rabbit

**AN: Sorry this is so late! It completely slipped my mind, anyway, it's quite short and not very good because writing is really not a talent of mine, more of a hobby so if you do read this thank you x please leave a review!**

* * *

If You Were A Movie This Would Be Your Soundtrack

Chapter 2 - Roger Rabbit

* * *

**"Hermione Granger - Sad or Slag?"**

Draco reads the title on the front page of the newspaper wincing; she's ruining herself, she must realise that.

Hermione just seemed to be doing everything wrong since their breakup, bad mouthing Draco in public, sleeping around, drinking way too much. She'd lost weight, Draco noted, as he observed the picture of her in a short black dress; obviously meant to be skin tight but it hung off her at odd angles, the suggestive cut-outs at the waist showing her hip bone sticking out from her pallid skin.

If she carried on this way she'd end up another nameless slut that nobody cared about, even the papers would get bored. Everybody would be bored of Hermione Granger, everybody would forget about her; except Draco. He knew that he would always love her. He'd meant what he said when they broke up.

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain when all is done and it's time for you to walk away_


	3. Stomach Tied In Knots

**AN: Sorry this took a while :) I'm so busy I keep forgetting I need to update this, 2 chapters left after this one, it'd be amazing if you left a review**

* * *

If You Were A Movie This Would Be Your Soundtrack

Chapter 3 - Stomach Tied In Knots

* * *

Hermione looked at the newspaper, tears forming in her eyes. She knew she'd taken it too far, but the reason for her tears wasn't the latest article about her, no, it was the article about Draco Malfoy's new relationship with Astoria Greengrass. A tear dropped onto the newspaper blurring his face, but she didn't need a picture to remember his face, she could see it clearly in her mind. She knew he didn't mean it when he said he would always love her, but it still hurt to see him move on. She hadn't; not really, everyone knew that. Having sex with any man who looks her way could not be classed as moving on.

She couldn't believe she'd pushed him away, all because she was scared. Scared about her feelings for him, scared he wouldn't feel the same way, scared of what other people would think of them. So when it got serious she ended it. And now he was with someone else; and it broke her heart.

_And I can't live without you now (oh oh), I can't even with live myself (oh oh oh). And I can't live without you now (oh oh), and I don't want nobody else (oh oh oh)._


	4. Don't You Ever Forget About Me

**AN: Another chapter, next will be the last, thanks for all the reviews I got on the last chapter they made me smile :)**

**PS check out my story Postcards And Polaroids, Pieces of a Heart, I'll love you 5eva okay x**

**Next chapter: do Dramione get their happy ending? Tell me what you think in a review**

If You Were A Movie This Would Be Your Soundtrack

Chapter 4 - Don't You Ever Forget About Me

* * *

Maybe he shouldn't have let her end it, maybe he should have argued rather than simply leaving. He wanted it to affect her when they broke up, but not as much as it had. But the latest pictures of her in the newspaper showed she'd gained weight and stopped going out every night. A year on she was finally moving on, like he had. He could never forget her though; he didn't want to forget her. The way she way she bit her lip when she was nervous, the way she rubbed her ear when she wasn't telling the truth, the way she'd rub her hands slowly over his back when he got frustrated, the way her hair almost crackled with energy when she was angry and the feel of her lip on his.

He hoped she didn't forget him.

He knew it bugged Astoria how he was always checking the newspapers for news on her, the way he commented on things, little things such as "Hermione liked that restaurant" or "I used to buy that perfume for Mione".

Maybe he was holding on too much, like Astoria said. Maybe he should let it go.

_The hardest thing I'll ever do is say goodbye and walk slowly away from you._


	5. With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear

**AN: Last one guys, I have actually finished a multi chapter story, but I'm not sure if this counts, hmm... anyway thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favourited and obviously reviewed! every single one of you made me smile, shameless self promotion check out 'Postcards And Polaroids, Pieces of a Heart' because not one reviews and it makes me sad :(**

* * *

If You Were A Movie This Would Be Your Soundtrack

Chapter 5 - With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear

* * *

"I love you." he says it to Astoria, because he feels he should, he's expected to. Does that make him a bad person? He's only telling her what she wants to hear, surely doing something because somebody wants you to is a good thing?

A smile stretches across her face and he's sure he's done the right thing. "I love you too." she tells him, her small fingers wiggle their way in between his. It feels different; it shouldn't, they've held hands before. But it feels like it should be Hermione's fingers in between his, not Astoria's; but they've moved on now. Both of them, it can't ever be Hermione's fingers between his anymore.

"I love you so much, Astoria." he feels that makes up for his thoughts; although it doesn't.

_Liar liar liar, liar you pay for your sins_


End file.
